Cheaper By The Dozen Naruto Style
by NarutokidSpirit
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade lifes became chaos the day they adopted kid number 12. Based on the film Cheaper By The Dozen. Naruto just got better!
1. Chapter 1

** Cheaper By The Dozen – Naruto Style**

**The Characters**

**All of the kids in this are orphans instead of being related and will have different ages from the movie. If you're wondering where Sasuke is and why he's not in the list is because he's going to be in Cheaper By The Dozen 2.**

**Dad****(Tom) – Jiraiya (45) **

**Mum (Kate) – Tsunade (42)**

**Nora – Shizune (22)**

**Charlie – Kakashi (17)**

**Lorraine – Kurenai (16)**

**Henry – Choji (12)**

**Sarah – Sakura (11)**

**Jake – Gaara (13)**

**Mark – Rock Lee (13)**

**Jessica – Ino (11)**

**Kim – Hinata (11)**

**Mike – Shino (12)**

**Nigel – Kiba (12)**

**Kyle – Naruto (12)**

**Dog (Gunner) – Akamaru**

**Other Characters**

**Shake Maguire – Orochimaru**

**Hank - Zabuza**

**Beth (OC) - Emiko **

**Cheaper By The Dozen – Naruto Style**

**Chapter 1**

Playing in background "These Are The Days"

A man with long white hair in a ponytail was jogging down a road and soon jogging down a street.

"Morning youthful Jiraiya!" Someone yelled (guess who that was coughGaicough)

Jiraiya gave him a small wave before jogging onwards soon reaching a house surrounded by trees and two cars parks in front of it.

"_**12 is our number,"**_ A women said. _**"It's the number of games my husband Jiraiya coaches at Waterfall College every season"**_ She continued _**"It's the**_ _**number of perverted books my husband sells each year and the number of books I wish I selled each year"**_ The women started laughing but stopped to say _**"And it's the number of kids we adopted and try to keep track of" **_The women then started circling around some writing on one of the pieces of papers she had.

"Hey good run?" The blonde haired women asked.

"Yeah" Jiraiya replied walking over to the chair near her and saying the word "Ow" painfully as he sat down.

"Want me to ring an ambulance?" The women asked with a smile.

"Nope just a time machine so I can be young again, you finished?" He asked looking at the pile of paper.

"Still checking through, But I'm sending it to Yuki today" The blonde told him with a grin on her face picking the papers up showing him the cover "A perfect clean cover no peanut butter stains and none of my sake…Well not yet anyway" She sighed putting the pile back on the table.

"Hey Babe" Jiraiya said making her face him.

"Babe?" She asked with an amusing look in her eyes.

"You know on the run I was thinking?" Jiraiya said looking back at her with as much amusement in his eye as she had.

"What?" She asked giving him another smile.

"We've been married, what, 4-5 years?" He asked walking over to her and leaned forward putting his hand on the back of her chair.

"23 you perverted baka" She said looking up at him with a small grin.

"23 Sorry" Jiraiya replied. "I thought that maybe we could use a little change. Like this lumpy mattress, maybe we should well get rid of it!" Jiraiya shouted walking to the mattress (The bed) and sitting down on it earning some giggles coming from the lumps under the covers.

"Oh my perverted husband of mine you know you can just pound lumps out of a mattress!" The women exclaimed, while the giggling continued from under the covers.

"What? You can just pound lumps out of a mattress?" Jiraiya asked pretending to be amazed "Mostly if you pounded them out with your monstrous strength" Jiraiya thought with a chuckle.

"Yeah just start punching and pounding away, and they go flat," She said.

"So I just start to POUND AWAY!!" Jiraiya hitting the bed madly as kids started coming up from the cover (and a dog AKAMARU!!) and attacked Jiraiya.

"HAHAHA WE GOT YOU PERVY SAGE!!" A blonde boy yelled laughing with the other still attacking Jiraiya. (Guess who that was he's the loudest future Hokage).

"Don't kill him!" The women laughed out.

"OH NO I GOT DOG SPIT ALL OVER ME!" Jiraiya yelled out as the dog continue to lick his face off and the kids still attacking him at the same time.

"_**Yup 12 is an insane number of kids, but a small family was **__**NEVER**__** an option for us" **_The blonde women continued, _**"Well Jiraiya loved having lot's of brothers and sisters. And after my brother died I was wishing I had more brothers and sisters."**_ The blonde said with a small smile _**"Jiraiya and I met at Konoha University, He was an pervy but funny senior dreaming of starting his own perverted book and being a football coach"**_ The blonde said laughing when she said about him being pervy and about him dreaming to write his own books. _**"I was a freshman dreaming of becoming a reporter and winning 10 year supply of sake," **_She laughed some more but continued _**"I wanted 8 kid and so did he. BAM! An hour after meeting him I knew he was the one"**_ She grinned at her memories _**"It was just a family wedding. Oh and Orochimaru, Jiraiya's best man. What a gay weirdo **_**(I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS IT JUST SUITS OROCHIMARU!!) **_**"A year later we found a 5 year old walking around - Shizune. We soon after adopted her and I loved taking her to work with me. After we adopted Kakashi and Kurenai we realized that living in the city and having eight kids was a big **__**NO**__**" **_Continuing

**"_So we moved to the country, Jiraiya and I got busy in Waterfall we found Choji, Sakura, Gaara and Rock Lee, Sakura was such a cute little 2 year old. Then we went to adopted magic number eight instead finding a cute but loud blonde 2 year old girl along with the cutest shy little 2 year old girl… Ino and Hinata." _The blonde sighed she didn't know the story was going to be this long **_**"The more kids we adopted the further away we got from our big dreams except Jiraiya writing perverted book which he does and me winning 10 years of sake which never happened. We had our hands full with nine, we were happy and done until one night where I drank to much sake and demanded we adopt another kid and we got Shino. A few years later our two adorable loud mouths got us our crazy number 12, Jiraiya and I then became masters of chaos…** _

**

* * *

**

How was that like it??

**I'm sorry I haven't put Sasuke in this one Sasuke fans but he's going to be in the 2****nd**** one I promise.**

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

REMINDER 

Dad (Tom) – Jiraiya (45)

Mum (Kate) – Tsunade (42)

Nora – Shizune (22)

Charlie – Kakashi (17)

Lorraine – Kurenai (16)

Henry – Choji (12)

Sarah – Sakura (11)

Jake – Gaara (13)

Mark – Rock Lee (13)

Jessica – Ino (11)

Kim – Hinata (11)

Mike – Shino (12)

Nigel – Kiba (12)

Kyle – Naruto (12)

Dog (Gunner) – Akamaru

Other Characters

Shake Maguire – Orochimaru

Hank – Zabuza

Beth (OC) – Emiko

** Cheaper By The Dozen – Naruto Style**

Chapter 2

RECAP

_A few years later our two adorable loud mouths got us our crazy number 12, Jiraiya and I then became masters of chaos…_

END OF RECAP

13-year-old Gaara came out through the door ridding his skateboard and went through another, Ino came running out after but going down the hall with Hinata jogging behind, Shino ran out shouting "YA! YA!" while chasing his bugs and went through the same door as Gaara and then Jiraiya came through the door with Naruto and Kiba and put them down outside the door Gaara and Shino went through shouting, "Let's move!! Come on!!" Naruto yelled back of course "SHUT IT PERVY-SAGE!!" Kiba just had to laugh.

"Kakashi came home late again last night, talk to him about it and don't make another deal of giving him one of your perverted books you write if he comes home on time!" Tsunade yelled as Jiraiya walked down the hall finding the pink haired Sakura outside the bathroom banging the door with one her favorite (and heaviest!!) bats.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said walking up to Sakura but she kept hitting the bathroom door so he tried to pick her up but she continued hitting the door harder "Sakura I'm going to end up having to buy a new door if you keep hitting it with your bat and using your strength you got from Tsunade to put more force into it!" Jiraiya kept pulling Sakura way from the door but Sakura just put her bat in one hand and the other around the doorknob now pulling the door with force not succeeding Sakura yelled out to the person in the bathroom.

"YOU CAN ONLY PUT ON SO MUCH LIP-GLOSS PRINCESS, NOW OPEN UP!!" Sakura kept on hitting the door.

"You blew all of my concentration!!" Kurenai yelled back hearing Sakura shout.

"IT'S JUST LIP GLOSS YOU DON'T NEED CONCENTRATION!!" Kurenai just smiled pretending she never heard her continuing.

"Well now I get to start all over again!!" Kurenai giggled as she heard Sakura frustrated growl and put on more pink lip-gloss.

"Wrap it up Kurenai!" Jiraiya giving the door 3 loud knocks.

"OK DAD!!" Kurenai yelled out, Jiraiya then picked up the kicking Sakura and put her down outside her room making her run inside.

"Hey Dad I lost Naruto's youthful frog I've been looking after, have you seen it?" Lee asked with a net in his hands.

"Nope Sorry, Kakashi…Kiba…Naruto" Jiraiya said think of all the names of his adopted boys.

"It's Lee, Rock Lee youthful dad" Lee said a bit sad his dad forgot his name.

"I KNEW THAT" Jiraiya yelled but knowing full well he didn't know, Jiraiya turned round to face another door and knocking on it a few time and then entering to find a silver haired masked teenager (Kakashi doesn't have a head band covering his eye and he can turn his sharingan on and off) lying face down on his bed.

"Hey teenager" Jiraiya said as Kakashi turned round on his bed so he sound see him "You got caught on super Mum radar last night" Jiraiya told him hearing Kakashi mumble something like "Shit" "Buy her some sake and she'll forget all about it" at this Jiraiya chuckled a bit before saying " Your never going to get that scholarship if you're out with Emiko the night before a game, not that you shouldn't go out with Emiko it's just that your mum will kill me if she found out that I said put her before school" Jiraiya said.

"I'm not sure I even want to go college," Kakashi stated.

"Since when?" Jiraiya asked.

"Since Emiko's mum offered me a job" Kakashi told him lazily.

"Hm. OK you want to tell your mum this, meanwhile you might want to be in by 10 on school nights unless you want Tsunade shouting at you and giving you a lecture about it. Clear?" Jiraiya asked him, Kakashi just nodded his head.

"Got it," Kakashi replied.

"Well anything else you want to ask or talk about?" Jiraiya asked.

"Have you got and new version of Make Out Paradise?" Kakashi asked with and amused look in his eye.

"I might but then Tsunade would hunt me down if she found out I gave you it" Jiraiya told him giving him a grin before leaving.

**A**_**t **_**T**_h__**e **__**C**__o_**m**_**p**__u_**t**_e_**r**

"Dude, two words**: **Need New Skates" Gaara said as he walked past Tsunade with his broken skates in his hands.

"Dude, 1st**:** I'm not a dude. 2nd**:** Two words paper round" Tsunade replied opening a mail she got. _"Hi. Can't make it. Zabuza and I are moving into out new apartment. Love. Shizune." _Tsunade sighed, "She's with him 24/7 now," Tsunade said before sending the message to print.

"Have you seen Naruto's youthful frog Mum?" Lee asked Tsunade.

"Sorry Honey, No" Tsunade replied "And why are you looking for Naruto's frog?" Tsunade couldn't help but asked as she turned her spinning chair to face Lee.

"I promised to look after it for awhile and I keep my youthful promises!" Lee said with happiness.

"Yeah you're spending way to much time with Gai" Tsunade sweat dropped anime style.

"Well I must go find the frog now" Lee said running away, Tsunade just brushed it off and turned back to the computer.

**

* * *

**

This is so much fun to write!! Just so you know I do not own Naruto or Cheaper By The Dozen I do own some of the stuff that is said and done that is not in the film or Naruto

Read And Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

REMINDER

Dad (Tom) – Jiraiya (45)

Mum (Kate) – Tsunade (42)

Nora – Shizune (22)

Charlie – Kakashi (17)

Lorraine – Kurenai (16)

Henry – Choji (12)

Sarah – Sakura (11)

Jake – Gaara (13)

Mark – Rock Lee (13)

Jessica – Ino (11)

Kim – Hinata (11)

Mike – Shino (12)

Nigel – Kiba (12)

Kyle – Naruto (12)

Dog (Gunner) – Akamaru

Other Characters

Shake Maguire – Orochimaru

Hank – Zabuza

Beth (OC) – Emiko

**

* * *

**

Cheaper By The Dozen – Naruto Style

Chapter 3

RECAP

"_Have you seen Naruto's youthful frog Mum?" Lee asked Tsunade._

"_Sorry Honey No" Tsunade replied "And why are you looking for __Naruto's __frog?" Tsunade couldn't help but asked as she turned her spinning chair to face Lee._

"_I promised to look after it for awhile and I keep my youthful promises!" Lee said with happiness._

"_Yeah you're spending way__ to much time with Gai" Tsunade sweat dropped anime style._

"_Well I must go find the frog now" Lee said running away, Tsunade just brushed it off and turned back to the computer._

_END OF RECAP _

"Here yah go, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled

"Yah HUNGRY BOY?" Naruto asked as him and Kiba grabbed the ends of a giant bag of dog food and poured it all out into his doggy bowl but most of it was on the floor.

("People Come Together" Starts playing)

**I**_**n **_**T**_h__**e **__**K**__i__**t**__c_h_**e**__n_

Choji is walking through the living room into the kitchen with his giant flute. Sakura then dodged Choji and walked over to Gaara.

Hinata spread peanut butter on one slice on bread and pasted it to Ino who already had a slice of bread covered in jam and put it on top of the peanut butter slice, then passing it over to Choji who cut it in half and then Shino put them into their lunch boxes.

Gaara filled 13 cup with orange juice while Sakura next to him buttered the toast

Hinata, Ino, Choji and Shino continued spreading, cutting and packing their lunches.

Kakashi and Jiraiya had two large pans fill with scrambled eggs and added some salt and pepper to them

**N**_a__r__**u**_to + **K**_i__b__**a**_

"Here yah go Akamaru" Kiba yelled trying to get all the dog food into the doggy bowl.

"Are yah Hungry?" Naruto asked again helping Kiba with the dog food.

**I**_**n **_**T**_h__**e **__**K**__i__**t**__c_h_**e**__n_

"OK I am aware that this family doesn't care about what they wear or self-presentation as obsessively as I do" Kurenai stated as she walked into the kitchen, everyone looked at her with weird looks like she had gone crazy.

"What the hell??" Inner Sakura asked

"_I have know idea??" _Sakura said to her Inner-self.

"Well fine. Whatever" Kurenai continued "But one of my life goal-apart from being a fashion goddess is to show people that our family owns a bar of soap" Kurenai stated looking at Jiraiya "So I self-appoint my self in being the rep of style and hygiene so I think I should be allowed to have 5 extra minutes in front of a mirror" Kurenai said putting crossing her arms across her chest looking right at Jiraiya.

"3 minutes, I don't want to be Sakura's kicking post again" Jiraiya stated.

"Ok deal 3 extra minutes it is" Kurenai said shaking her dad's hand.

"Now help your sister butter the toast," Jiraiya said, Tsunade then walked in giving everyone the head up.

"Sakura your school suspension has been lifted so don't hit another kid, Choji you have band practice I cleaned your clarinet so don't play it while you have food in your mouth again, Hinata you're and Ino teacher has said that you should speck up during class and Ino you need to turn down the volume, Shino you have show and tell today and no bugs this time, Naruto, Kiba you have dentist appointment so you're going with your perverted Dad" Tsunade finished and started putting plates on the table.

"WOOP BELIEVE IT ARGGHHH!!" Naruto yelled with all his heart or lungs.

"AND I'M COMING WITH!!" Kiba shouted giving Naruto a high-5 before they both turn to Jiraiya.

"GRRRRR" Jiraiya shouted

"AAAARRGGGHHH!!" Both Naruto and Kiba yelled and then ran off.

"So what time is Shizune coming?" Jiraiya asked putting some of the eggs on the table.

"She may not be coming" Tsunade replied.

"Arg She never comes home since she started dating that doorknob!" Sakura shouted

"He's not a doorknob" Tsunade said _"Oh who am I kidding yes he's a doorknob!" _Tsunade thought.

"Mum! He irons his Jeans!" Gaara stated.

"Yup that's just weird" Tsunade said.

"OK everyone here at 4 for Christmas picture!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Why on earth do we do Christmas cards in May?" Sakura asked.

"So that we can get a big discount at the printer, NOW LET'S EAT!" Jiraiya stated, everyone ran to the table and sat down.

"Here you go. Look alive" Tsunade said throwing the toast at everyone. " Why are you eating a doughnut?" She asked. Lee then appeared through the door with the net in his hands looking up he saw the frog he slowly raised the net about to catch it when…

"NO, LEE!" Jiraiya shouted, too late the frog jump down and landed in the big bowl of eggs getting everyone but Tsunade covered in eggs, Tsunade sorted herself out to make sure there was no egg on her while everyone else was screaming.

"GET HIM!" Jiraiya yelled, everyone grabbed for the frog but it hopped away, it was now a fight for the frog let's just say they got the frog but ended up with a lot of mess and broken stuff. **(A/N I'm to lazy to type everything but you get that there was lot's of mess ok good)**

When they were ready for school Shino was on his bike, Hinata and Ino were walking together, Gaara was on his skateboard with Sakura close behind, Kakashi and Choji had a talk before going different ways, Tsunade came outside and gave them all anything they left behind and Kurenai walked out.

"Just for the record I am so over Shizune's hand-me-downs" Kurenai stated.

"You look beautiful in anything, Kurenai" Tsunade said, Kurenai gave her a nod and walked to school, then Lee walked past looking sad. "Whoa what wrong little Gai?" Tsunade asked catching Lee before he ran off.

"Everybody says that the Green-Baka guy dropped me off cos I don't feel I fit in this family" Lee stated lowering his head.

"You fit. You fit right here" Tsunade stated pulling Lee into a hug.

"I CALLED SHOT-GUN DOG BREATH!!" Naruto yelled.

"NO I DID FOX-BOY!!" Kiba yelled back, they then started fighting over who got shotgun.

"HEY YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!" Tsunade yelled, but they just continued "YOUR MUM'S LOSING IT! I'M LOSING IT!" She yelled again walking up to them to try break them apart until Jiraiya came out saying.

"Naruto chill or be chilled!" they then stopped fight and ran off leaving Tsunade mumbling, "Stupid pervert done something to there brains" then remember Lee upset she looked around for him "Lee? Lee?" She stopped when she saw him ridding his bike away.

"So Shizune not coming?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, here" Tsunade gave Jiraiya the printed piece of paper she printed off (**A/N You know when she read that message from Shizune saying** _"Hi. Can't make it. Zabuza and I are moving into out new apartment. Love. Shizune_ **in chapter 2??**_)_

"That is so Shizune" Jiraiya stated.

"She's only trying to have her own life" Tsunade said.

"She's to young" Jiraiya said walking away.

"She's 22 the age I was when we found her and adopted her," Tsunade said crossing walking after Jiraiya.

"It's just five minutes ago she was on my shoulder calling the cows in Fire's Field a-holes" Jiraiya stated as he continued walking.

"Then you blinked?" Tsunade asked

"Yup then I blinked and then it was Sakura on my shoulder instead and calling the cows a-holes" Jiraiya said walking again.

"OK?" Tsunade said Jiraiya walked off again but turned round when about 12 steps away.

"You were checking me out weren't you?" Jiraiya asked playfully.

"Maybe I was you perverted man do you have a problem with that?" Tsunade asked with as playfully as Jiraiya.

"Maybe I'm not the only perverted one?" Jiraiya said.

"Yup Kakashi is as much as a pervert as you now go on" Tsunade said grinning.

* * *

This is so much fun u should be finished this in no time and on to the second one

Read And Review


	4. Chapter 4

**REMINDER **

Dad (Tom) – Jiraiya (45)

Mum (Kate) – Tsunade (42)

Nora – Shizune (22)

Charlie – Kakashi (17)

Lorraine – Kurenai (16)

Henry – Choji (12)

Sarah – Sakura (11)

Jake – Gaara (13)

Mark – Rock Lee (13)

Jessica – Ino (11)

Kim – Hinata (11)

Mike – Shino (12)

Nigel – Kiba (12)

Kyle – Naruto (12)

Dog (Gunner) – Akamaru

**Other Characters**

Shake Maguire – Orochimaru

Hank – Zabuza

Beth (OC) – Emiko

** Cheaper By The Dozen – Naruto Style**

** Chapter 4**

RECAP

_"OK?" Tsunade said Jiraiya walked off again but turned round when about 12 steps away._

_"You were checking me out weren't you?" Jiraiya asked playfully._

_"Maybe I was you perverted man do you have a problem with that?" Tsunade asked with as playfully as Jiraiya._

_"Maybe I'm not the only perverted one?" Jiraiya said._

_"Yup Kakashi is as much as a pervert as you now go on" Tsunade said grinning._

END OF RECAP

**A**t _T_h_**e **__**F**__**o**__o_t**b**_a_**l**l **F**_i_**e**_l__**d**_

A whistle blows and all the rugby players (OR some people called them football players) start practicing for the game.

Naruto and Kiba are on (I don't know what it is it's a thingy that you practice rugby tackles on and they move as your pushing them) shouting at the rugby players.

"HIT IT!!" Naruto and Kiba yelled together as the players tackled the rugby tackling thingy.

"Come on you SISSYS!!" Naruto shouted as the players tried to go faster.

"FASTER!! MAKE AKAMARU PROUD!!" Kiba yelled at the same time.

"AND MUM AND SAKURA WITH THEIR MONSTEROUS STRENGTH!!" Naruto shouted laughing along with Kiba.

"No one can beat your mum's and Sakura's strength my boys" Jiraiya stated chuckling after practices they were walking through the changing room.

"Way to go everyone!" Jiraiya praised as he walked past and into his office.

"Whoop Good going boys!" Kiba said staying with the players along with Naruto.

"Safe passes BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled giving everyone a high-5, while Jiraiya just slumped down into his chair inside his office when someone entered.

"You're getting old…and ugly," The man said.

"Orochimaru. Still trying to make joke. Hey?" Jiraiya chucked at the snake like man, getting out of his seat giving the snake looking dude a pat on the back.

"So what you doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"You still too busy being a pervy house husband to read a newspaper?" Orochimaru asked giving Jiraiya a newspaper.

"That coach was 5 and 3" Jiraiya stated.

"That sssssssucksssss, I'm trying to grow a programme here," Orochimaru stated back, Naruto and Kiba then ran into the room.

"Hey guys. Remember Snake d… I mean Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeahhhh the gay snake ass!" Kiba said grinning, Jiraiya gave a shocked look.

"What? Mum said it first," Naruto stated shrugging.

"Were having man to man talk here boys," Orochimaru said.

"Yup don't know what that means," Kiba pointed out.

"It's means you go out the room and me and Orochimaru talk about grown-up stuff," Jiraiya told them slowly.

"Sounds really boring" Naruto said.

"Yes it is so go" Orochimaru stated folding his arms.

"Mum was right. He is an ass," Naruto whispered to Kiba before they went out. After a long pause Jiraiya started talking again…

* * *

**It** **was a shorter chapter this time so next chapter Jiraiya and Orochimaru will continue talking.**

**Read & Review :P**


	5. IMPORTANT

**Okay, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I have posted this important-and-maybe-slightly-annoying Authors Note because I want to make sure were all clear on something.**

**Yeah, anyway. I have posted a poll so I can see which one of my stories are the most popular and the one that most people want me updating.**

**Now the important bit!**

**This poll will last at least a month, during this time I will not update any of my stories...Well that is unless you give me lot's of reviews begging me to update the certain story you want me to update. **

**Okay, now this is what's going to happen when a month has gone!**

**The story with the most votes will be the most updated. It will kinda go like this**

**1st place - Will be the most updated, a chapter should be updated at least every week or 2 weeks.**

**2nd place - Will have at least 1 chapter every 2-3 weeks.**

**3rd place - 1 chapter will be posted every month or something like that.**

**Then as soon as 1 story is complete I will continue the 4th most voted and add another chapter to the 5th, the when another story is completed or nearly finished I will update it a bit more!**

**Does that sound fine to you guys? Sorry if this is at all disapointing to you, but that just life.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**NarutokidSpirit**


	6. Chapter 5

**REMINDER**

Dad (Tom) – Jiraiya (45)

Mum (Kate) – Tsunade (42)

Nora – Shizune (22)

Charlie – Kakashi (17)

Lorraine – Kurenai (16)

Henry – Choji (12)

Sarah – Sakura (11)

Jake – Gaara (13)

Mark – Rock Lee (13)

Jessica – Ino (11)

Kim – Hinata (11)

Mike – Shino (12)

Nigel – Kiba (12)

Kyle – Naruto (12)

Dog (Gunner) – Akamaru

**Other Characters**

Shake Maguire – Orochimaru

Hank – Zabuza

Beth (OC) – Emiko

* * *

**Cheaper By The Dozen – Naruto Style**

**Chapter 5**

**RECAP**

"_It's means you go out the room and me and Orochimaru talk about grown-up stuff," Jiraiya told them slowly._

"_Sounds really boring" Naruto said._

"_Yes it is so go" Orochimaru stated folding his arms._

"_Mum was right. He is an ass," Naruto whispered to Kiba before they went out. After a long pause Jiraiya started talking again…_

**END OF RECAP**

"OK, Everybody. On three give me a big 'cheese' Jiraiya said while looking through the camera.

Everyone just look at him with a solemn expression.

Then after a few seconds Gaara walks in dressed in full black outfit with his hands inside his pockets, he sit down joining the rest of his brothers and sisters on the wooden steps.

"Gaara do you have to wear black?" Tsunade asked.

"Black works mum! Jesus died on Christmas!" Kurenai stated crossing her arms sternly.

"He died on Easter, Baka!" Choji stated like it was the most obvious think in the world while Kurenai just rolled her eyes while muttering a quick "Whatever".

"Um, J-Jesus was a-a-actually res-resurrected on E-Easter" Hinata shuttered while pointing her fingers together with a blush on her face.

"Shut it" Choji said, hitting Hinata on the back of her head making her reacted by putting a hand where he hit her and angrily screamed back.

"Don't touch me!" Hell broke out, everyone was pushing, pulling, punching and hurting each other, they were also all shouting at each other so no one could understand a word of what they were arguing about.

"Oi! What all this fighting about?" Jiraiya yelled so the kids could hear him.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us about moving?" Sakura stated glaring at her parents.

"I'm not moving dad!" Then the shouting began again but this time they were all shouted at their parents telling them they refused to move.

* * *

**I**_n_T_**h**_**e**_**L**_**i**v**i**_n__**g**__R_**o**o**m**

* * *

"I'm not moving"

Everyone was now in the living room discussing about the moving arrangements, which weren't going as well as Jiraiya had planned.

"Kakashi, Fire Country is only 4 hours away, Emiko can always come and visit" Tsunade stated trying to bring a little bit of peace in the room.

"Mum! That's not what this is about! I've always lived here in Waterfall, my whole life is here!" Kakashi spat back with Sakura and Hinata sitting on his left and right side while Gaara was sitting on the floor in front of him.

(Phone rings)

Tsunade then presses a button putting it on loud speaker.

"Hello"

"Hey, Mum!"

"Hey, Shizune. Your on speaker."

"Hi, everybody!" Shizune pauses. "Zabuza says 'Hi' too"

"**Well that's a lie!" Sakura's inner-self stated.**

"Anyway, I heard all of you were planning on moving up here?" Shizune said.

"Yeah,got anymore room in that house for your whole family?"

"No, dad. Hank and I are enough" Shizune said annoyed "So, mum. How's the book?"

"Oh. It's great, honey. Just sent it to a publisher"

"Hey! I think we should be staying on the subject! None of us are leaving and that is final!" Ino stated pulling an angry face.

Once this sentence was finished all the kids left to their rooms and left their mum and dad in the living room.

* * *

**It's finally finished! I think I will be cutting the story a lot now, the script is waaaay to long, so yeah.**

**Reviews&Favs&StoryAlerts**

**Please!**


End file.
